tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Barbarian Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit These outfits are available to all Premium Account players. Only the addons are included in this quest. Barbarian Wig Required Equipment * Must have completed one of the Djinn quests * Fighting Spirit (extracted from 2 Royal Helmets) * Warrior's Sweat (extracted from 4 Warrior Helmets) * 50 Pieces of Red Cloth * 50 Pieces of Green Cloth * 10 Spider Silk Yarn (100 Spider Silk) - Need to change each 10 Spider Silk for 1 Spider Silk Yarn, Mermaids can make Spider Silk Yarns from Spider Silk. Method * You can collect most of the items listed above before you begin this quest. To save time, you are advised to collect the items before you talk to the npc. ** Obtain Fighting Spirit by trading 2 Royal Helmets to Haroun or Yaman ** Obtain Warrior's Sweat by trading 4 Warrior Helmets to Haroun or Yaman ** Collect 50 Red Pieces of Cloth from Heroes or from Barbarian Bloodwalkers ** Collect 50 Green Pieces of Cloth from Green Djinns and Efreets, or they could be obtained by purchasing Green Tunics and exchanging them for Green Pieces of Cloth with Irmana. ** Collect 100 Spider Silk from Giant Spiders and Crystal Spiders * Go to Bron near Northport (here) and ask him about his "outfit". * Ask him about "violence", and he will tell you that his brother needs to learn that violence is not always the answer. He will tell you to make his brother angry, then show him that all he needed to do was say 'please' to fix the situation. * Go to Ajax (here) and talk to him. * Once you have started a conversation, say "MINE" * Ajax will get angry and want you to go away. NOTICE: He will set you on fire. * Continue to say "no" until he asks How I make you go, then tell him "say please". * You will need to leave him alone for AN HOUR, then return. Ajax will tell you that he has thought about it, and that violence is not always good. * Return to Bron now, and tell him that Ajax said "fist not always good" * Bron will then mention that he has someone in his house that he doesn't like, and he wants you to get advice from Ajax about how to handle the situation. * Go back to Ajax and ask him about "Gelagos" * Ajax will tell you his brother needs Fighting Spirit, and that you should get some from a Djinn and give it to him. * Go to the Djinn tower in the Kha'zeel west of Ankrahmun, and talk to the Magic Shopkeeper djinn there (Haroun or Yaman depending upon which djinn quest you have done. * Ask him for "Fighting Spirit", and he will extract it from 2 Royal Helmets. * Take the Fighting Spirit back to Bron. He will act a little strange, but will then ask you for one last favor. He wants you to collect items for him to give a present to Ajax to thank him. * In order to make a shirt as a present for Ajax, Bron wants you to bring him 50 Pieces of Red Cloth and 50 Pieces of Green Cloth. * After you give him the cloth, he will ask for the Spider Silk Yarn. * After you give him the silk yarn, he will ask for the Warrior's Sweat * Once you have given him all of the items, he will give you the "traditional barbarian wig" to wear. Transcripts player: Hi Bron: Welcome to my humble hut, player. player: Violence Bron: Convincing Ajax that it is not always necessary to use brute force... this would be such an achievement. Definitely a hard task though. ... Bron: Listen, I simply have to ask, maybe a stranger can influence him better than I can. Would you help me with my brother? player: Yes Bron: Really! That is such an incredibly nice offer! I already have a plan. You have to teach him that sometimes words are stronger than fists. ... Bron: Maybe you can provoke him with something to get angry, like saying... 'MINE!' or something. But beware, I'm sure that he will try to hit you. ... Bron: Don't do this if you feel weak or ill. He will probably want to make you leave by using violence, but just stay strong and refuse to give up. ... Bron: If he should ask what else is necessary to make you leave, tell him to 'say please'. Afterwards, do leave and return to him one hour later. ... Bron: This way he might learn that violence doesn't always help, but that a friendly word might just do the trick. ... Bron: Have you understood everything I told you and are really willing to take this risk? player: Yes Bron: You are indeed not only well educated, but also very courageous. I wish you good luck, you are my last hope. ---- player: Hi Ajax: Whatcha do in my place? player: MINE Ajax: YOURS? WHAT IS YOURS! NOTHING IS YOURS! IS MINE! GO AWAY, YES?! player: No Ajax: YOU STUPID! STUBBORN! I KILL YOU! WILL LEAVE NOW?! player: No Ajax: ARRRRRRRRRR! YOU ME DRIVE MAD! HOW I MAKE YOU GO?? player: NO Ajax: I GIVE YOU NO! player: Say please Ajax: Please? What you mean please? Like I say please you say bye? Please? player: Yes Ajax: Oh. Easy. Okay. Please is good. Now don't say anything. Head aches. ---- player: Hi Ajax: You back. You know, you right. Brother is right. Fist not always good. Tell him that! ---- player: Hi Bron: Welcome to my humble hut, player. player: Brother is right. Fist not always good. Bron: Oh! He really said that? I am so proud of you, player. These are really good news. Everything would be great... if only there wasn't this person near my house. player: Person Bron: This... person... makes me want to... say something bad... must... control myself. I really don't know what to do anymore.... Bron: I wonder if Ajax has an idea. Could you ask him about Gelagos? player: Yes Bron: Again, I have to thank you for your selfless offer to help me. I hope that Ajax can come up with something, now that he has experienced the power of words. ---- player: Hi Ajax: Whatcha do in my place? player: Gelagos Annoying kid. Bro hates him, but talking no help. Bro needs fighting spirit! player: Fighting Spirit Ajax: If you want to help bro, bring him fighting spirit. Magic fighting spirit. Ask Djinn. ---- player: Fighting Spirit Haroun: I need two royal helmets to extract one container of fighting spirit. Would you like me to perform the extraction? player: Yes Haroun: Al Adhra Zubana Akras! ---- player: Hi Bron: Welcome to my humble hut, player. player: fighting spirit Bron: Fighting spirit? What am I supposed to do with this fi... - oh! I feel strange... ME MIGHTY! ME WILL CHASE OFF ANNOYING KIDS!GROOOAARR!! RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGE!! player: bye ---- player: Hi Bron: Oh no! Was that really me? This is so embarassing, I have no idea what has gotten into me. Was that the fighting spirit you gaveme? player: Yes Bron: I'm impressed... I am sure this was Ajax' idea. I would love to give him a present, but if I leave my hut to gather ingredients, hewill surely notice. ... Bron: Would you maybe help me again, one last time, my friend? I assure you that your efforts will not be in vain. player: Yes Bron: Great! You see, I really would love to sew a nice shirt for him. I just need a few things for that, so please listen closely: ... Bron: He loves green and red, so I will need about 50 pieces of red cloth - like the material heroes make their capes of - and 50 piecesof the green cloth Djinns like. ... Bron: Secondly, I need about 10 rolls of spider silk yarn. I think mermaids can yarn silk of large spiders to create a smooth thread. ... Bron: The only remaining thing needed would be a bottle of warrior's sweat to spray it over the shirt... he just loves this smell. ... Bron: Have you understood everything I told you and are willing to handle this task? player: Yes Bron: Thank you, my friend! Come back to me once you have collected 50 pieces of red cloth and 50 pieces of green cloth. player: Hi Bron: Welcome to my humble hut, player. player: red piece of cloth Bron: Have you really managed to fulfil the task and brought me 50 pieces of red cloth and 50 pieces of green cloth? player: yes Bron: Terrific! I will start to trim it while you gather 10 rolls of spider silk. I'm sure that Ajax will love it. player: rolls of spider silk Bron: Oh, did you bring 10 rolls of spider silk yarn for me? player: yes Bron: I'm impressed! You really managed to get spider silk yarn for me! I will immediately start to work on this shirt. Please don't forget to bring me warrior's sweat! player: warriors sweat Bron: Were you able to get hold of a flask with pure warrior's sweat? player: yes Bron: Good work, player! Now I can finally finish this present for Ajax. Because you were such a great help, I have also a present for you. Will you accept it? player: yes Bron: I have kept this traditional barbarian wig safe for many years now. It is now yours! I hope you will wear it proudly, friend. player: Bye Axe Required Equipment * 100 Iron Ore * 1 Huge Chunk of Crude Iron (Obtained from A Sweaty Cyclops by trading a Giant Sword) * 50 Perfect Behemoth Fang * 50 Lizard Leather * Barbarian Wig (first addon). Method * All Kind of Dwarfs or Stone Golems, Worker Golems, War Golems and Damaged Worker Golems for Iron Ore * Crude Iron can be forged by Sweaty Cyclops if you will bring him a Giant Sword * Behemoths drop Behemoth Fangs , Also You can use Obsidian Knife on them to get more chance on getting Behemoth Fangs * All kind of Lizards drop Lizard Leather, Also You can use Obsidian Knife on them to get more chance on getting Lizard Leathers * After you give all the items to Ajax, you must wait 2 hours to claim your addon Transcripts player: Hi Ajax: Whatcha do in my place? player: present Ajax: Bron gave me present. Ugly, but nice from him. Me want to give present too. You help me? player: yes Ajax: Good! Me make shiny weapon. If you help me, I make one for you too. Like axe I wear. I need stuff. Listen. ... Ajax: Me need 100 iron ore. Then need crude iron. Then after that 50 behemoth fangs. And 50 lizard leather. You understand? Ajax: Help me yes or no? player: yes Ajax: Good. You get 100 iron ore first. Come back. player: iron ore Ajax: You bring 100 iron ore? player: yes Ajax: Good! Now bring crude iron. player: crude iron player: yes Ajax: Good! Now bring 50 behemoth fangs. player: 50 behemoth fangs player: yes Ajax: Good! Now bring 50 lizard leather. player: 50 lizard leather Ajax: You bring 50 lizard leather? player: yes Ajax: Ah! All stuff there. I will start making axes now. Come later and ask me for axe. player: hi player: axe Ajax: Axe is done! For you. Take. Wear like me.